Beautiful Animal Verse Pt 3: Zero Out
by Blue-Five
Summary: Riddick 2013 film re-imagining. Riddick / Vaako
1. Stranded

**A/N: *SPOILERS FOR 2013 FILM***

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR/R. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick awakened to pain — nothing new. Recall caught up to consciousness and Riddick began to process the data — calculating and assessing. Mentally taking inventory of injury, Riddick ignored the abrasions and deep bruising. His mind zeroed in on the big hurt … a badly broken leg. Riddick hadn't opened his eyes or moved since coming to … and the local scavengers were circling.

With a screech and a click of claw against the rocks that Riddick lay buried under, a vulture-like creature landed and cocked its head curiously at the hand protruding from the rubble. Approaching slowly, the beast examined the appendage. It was caked in rock dust and congealed blood. Instinct told the beast that no movement with blood meant a meal. It pecked hesitantly and hopped back a few steps — another peck. Growing bold, the vulture stepped closer and actually nipped away a piece of flesh. It was the last thing it would ever eat. The hand moved in a blur and suddenly the avian found itself without air. Wings beat uselessly in an effort to pull free. The struggles weakened but the hand never relaxed its grip. Eventually, the creature's eyes glazed and it fell still. Only then did the hand toss the carcass aside.

Riddick shoved aside rock and slowly managed to free himself. He studied the landscape and sent his mind to find the only other life-form on the planet he gave a damn about.

_With me, beautiful?_

Silence. Riddick tensed. He knew his own injuries were severe but he ignored them for now. Focusing his mind, Riddick sent again.

_Vaako._

Silence.

_VAAKO._

A presence brushed Riddick's mind. Weak. Faint. Familiar.

… _riddick …_

Riddick did not press — he simply allowed his mind to caress his lover's. The pain that filtered through their link was sharp — broken bone. Riddick guessed blood loss had weakened Vaako. Riddick's lip curled when he thought of the betrayal that had left them in this predicament … he made a mental note to repay that particular debt at a later time. For now he needed to focus on finding his mate.

Mate. Consort. Lover. Words Riddick had never in his life used or required until a telepath with shined eyes had saved his life in a dark slam. Vaako. His beautiful.

When the world came down around them, Vaako had been where he always was — at Riddick's side. Riddick cast his gaze around him.

_Help me out here, beautiful_.

Silence. Riddick's mind slipped along their connection and into Vaako's mind. He was dismayed to find the link weak — Vaako was the only man who could best Riddick if he chose. The telepath was his equal in strength and stamina — plus, he was a damn stubborn bastard. If the link was weak, Vaako wasn't conscious, which meant he was using precious energy to hold them together. Riddick sighed.

"Damn it, Vaako," he growled.

_Let go, beautiful. I got this._

No words but Riddick got a spike of refusal. Riddick smiled thinly.

_Vaako._

Riddick's mind conveyed the implicit command. His lover's mental grip on the link relaxed and Riddick gathered it up. He winced, he wasn't a natural telepath and taking control tended to give him a headache but he ignored it. He had to locate Vaako.

Squinting against the sun, Riddick scanned the area again. Then he saw it — one of Vaako's dark braids. Rolling to his stomach, Riddick belly-crawled along the ground, his twisted leg dragging behind him. When he reached the braid, he began to carefully pull back debris to reveal the beautiful face of his mate. Working quickly, Riddick unburied Vaako, taking stock of his injuries as he did so. Broken ribs for sure — his breathing was shallow so maybe a punctured lung. Riddick cursed when he saw Vaako's left arm — an open fracture. He continued to work and was gratified to see that at least Vaako's legs looked intact. He'd never been so grateful for the cumbersome Necromonger armor as that moment. It was probably the only reason either of them still lived. A deep gash ran along one side of Vaako's head … definitely a concussion. Riddick's fear burned into anger. If he lost Vaako, no force in the universe would stop him from finding the Necromonger fleet and wiping it out of existence. Transcendence? He would send each and every one of them to Hell.

_Good to know … you care …_

Riddick looked down into hazel eyes that shone like his own. They were unfocused and Vaako's conscious sending was uneven.

"Glad to see you ain't plannin' on sleepin' all day, beautiful," Riddick teased.

It earned him as much of a glare as Vaako could manage. "Where — ?"

"Bottom of the cliff your man Krone blew out from under us," Riddick explained.

Vaako groaned softly. "You keep what you kill … he always was a little … zealous."

Riddick made a non-committal noise. "Not really gonna question his religious leanings when I cut his throat, beautiful."

Vaako smiled weakly. He tried to raise his head and groaned again.

"Easy, beautiful. You got the worst of the elevator ride down … need to save your strength." Riddick urged.

The link pulsed with guilt and self-recrimination. Riddick shook his head while he moved the remaining rocks off Vaako's feet and legs.

_Don't, beautiful. Ain't your fault and I ain't leavin' you here to become buzzard droppins, _Riddick sent softly.

_What do you propose, Riddick … will you drag my useless bulk all over this world with you?_ Vaako's sending was bitter.

Riddick leaned in close to his mate's ear. "You got _my_ mark on you and I got _yours_ on me — pretty much means we're stuck with each other," Riddick's breath was hot and his voice flat with anger. "So yeah, Vaako … if I gotta lug your fat ass around then I will and that's the end of the discussion."

Vaako knew Riddick's limits. His lover had a vicious temper if pushed too far. Vaako forced his concern aside and addressed something in Riddick's statement.

_My ass is __not_ _fat, Riddick_.

Riddick barked out a laugh. His Vaako would never admit it, but he was vain. Riddick's nickname had not bothered him _nearly_ as much as he had initially professed.

_No, but it is fine and mine. Are you done sulking?_

_I do not __sulk__ , Riddick. I try to be __reasonable._

Riddick looked at Vaako with an amused gaze and finished running his hands over the bruising on Vaako's side. Vaako jerked but he confirmed that he didn't feel winded or that a lung was perforated. Riddick grunted when a wave of dizziness flowed over him, disorienting him. Blinking, Riddick looked at Vaako whose eyes were clenched shut. He managed to get Vaako on his side before he threw up. He held Vaako for a moment before easing him back.

_Sorry._

_Just don't think that's gonna get you outta the hike._

_Of course not. Why would I imagine you would make it __easy__ , Riddick?_

Vaako's sending was teasing but Riddick could feel the underlying pain and discomfort. He started when he realized it wasn't all Vaako's. His mate regarded him steadily. Neither man would easily admit injury but they both knew the folly in pretending it wasn't there.

_Time to set bone, Riddick._

_Yeah … I'll go first._

Vaako watched as Riddick removed several smaller rocks from a crack which ran down a large boulder. Carefully, he wedged his boot in the space and released his link with Vaako at the same time that he turned his hip to put the bone back into position. The rocks around them echoed with his pained shouts. Vaako's arm throbbed viciously and the telepath knew he was not going to enjoy it when Riddick reset the bones. His Necromonger conditioning was all that allowed him to endure this much without losing consciousness.

Riddick stood, heaving in gasps of air as he breathed through the pain. If he'd been stronger, Vaako would have taken the pain for his lover. Instead, all he could do was watch. Still, he couldn't stop the warm feeling he got whenever he watched the magnificent beast that was his mate. Riddick's name had been crossed off so many lists since his birth he'd lost count. Vaako's pride came from the fact that each and every time he'd just put his name back in blood.

Vaako could never say later what possessed him to try and roll over but he gasped when the bones in his arm shifted and his weight came down wrong on his injured ribs. The pain was immediate and brutal — Vaako's consciousness wavered. It deserted him completely just as he heard a strange howling sound in the distance and Riddick's head snapped around. All Vaako heard as he fell into darkness was, "Fuck."


	2. Hunted

**A/N: *SPOILERS FOR 2013 FILM* (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Mercifully, Vaako was unconscious when Riddick grabbed his good arm and dragged him across the landscape — otherwise Riddick suspected his mate might have fought him for most of it. It was no easy task — Vaako was dead-weight along with the armor that he and Riddick both wore. Still, there was no way in anyone's idea of Hell that Riddick was going to leave his beautiful behind to be gnawed on by the savage dingo-like animals bearing down on them now.

Riddick barely reached the water before the dogs anyway. Twisting, he held onto Vaako's arm and scooted backwards into the pool, pulling his lover in with him, back to chest. Riddick sucked in a deep gulp of air before sliding under the surface. His hand was clamped firmly over Vaako's nose and mouth to prevent his lover from exhaling what air was in his lungs. The weight of the armor pulled them immediately down into the cloudy water and Riddick looked up through it at the wavering images of the dingos looking down at him. Riddick held Vaako close and watched as their blood drifted in lazy tendrils through the water.

Vaako began to twitch against him. Riddick reached out and wrapped himself around their mental link. At the same time he tightened his grip on his lover. Vaako came awake with a jerk and immediately began to thrash, struggling to pull himself free of Riddick's grip. Riddick simply held on and sent soothing thoughts steadily.

_I got you … relax, beautiful … relax … I got you … I got you …_

Gradually, Vaako's struggles eased and his near-hysterical sending calmed into actual words.

_Riddick … please … I cannot … I cannot do this … I can't …_

_You got this, beautiful … no sweat … relax … I'm right here … ain't lettin' go …_

Vaako trusted Riddick with his life but that didn't erase the panic of waking up underwater and unable to breathe. Vaako forced himself to settle and stilled his limbs. Riddick pulled him into a kiss, but it was only to exhale air into Vaako's lungs. Vaako took the gift gratefully and followed Riddick's pointing finger up — he nodded understanding of what his mate was doing. Riddick released his grip and the two men slowly sank and became motionless. Vaako could hear his own heartbeat echoing in Riddick's mind. Letting Riddick's thoughts coat his own, Vaako was able to ignore the burning in his lungs and the agony in his ribs and never mind the screaming Hell that was his left arm. It faded to a dim ache in the back of his consciousness as he all but fell asleep.

It took everything Vaako had not to start thrashing again when the eels appeared and began to slither in and around his armor and body.

_Riddick …_

_They'll make good eatin' later, beautiful, just think of 'em as sushi that ain't quit movin' yet._

Vaako would have glared if it hadn't required movement. As they gazed upward, the dingo outlines pulled away. Riddick gave them a few more moments and then gestured up. Vaako helped Riddick kick to the surface and lunge out of the water because both his legs were uninjured. Riddick then grabbed Vaako under the armpit and hauled him out of the water since he had use of both arms. The juxtaposition did not escape either man.

For a moment, they lay exhausted and soaked. Upon sitting up, however, they both heard the low growl from behind them. Vaako grimaced. Neither one of them had checked to see if any of the dingos were still in the vicinity. When he slowly turned his head, Vaako found himself staring into the cold gaze of a killer. It was a little too much like looking into a mirror for Vaako's taste.

The moment passed and suddenly the dog-beast was leaping over the pool and coming straight for them. Vaako quickly moved between Riddick and the dingo, throwing his arm up. His wrist guard saved his arm and he was able to block the next two lunges of the snarling demon with powerful kicks.

The beast backed off and regarded the two men. Vaako inched back until he was beside Riddick. Neither man moved until the dingo came forward again with a vicious snap.

Riddick's hand had closed around a bone fragment and he used that to smack the dog across the muzzle. With a sharp yelp, it fell back and then attacked again only to receive the same treatment. The third time, it was able to grab the bone and eventually tug it from Riddick's grip. The dingo gave it a killing shake and tossed it well out of reach.

_Riddick, are we going to play with it or kill it?_

_Patience, Vaako … watch …_

Riddick tore an insignia off his armor and held it loosely in his hand. The animal watched that hand intently. Riddick's lips quirked and he flung the shining piece of metal into the distance. To its credit, the beast debated attacking the two injured men before whining and loping off to find its prize. Vaako watched it go with a sigh.

_Life with you is never boring, Riddick._

_I do what I can — by the way, sorry about this, beautiful._

_Sorry? Sorry for wha—_

Riddick was on Vaako's left side. His beautiful could endure pain like no one else he knew but Vaako was avoiding the issue of his arm. Before his lover could be too stubborn about it, Riddick turned, grabbed Vaako's wrist and a place just before the elbow. He jerked the bones apart, then worked the arm until the bone slid back into the skin and notched into place. Riddick released the arm and caught Vaako, who was unsteady and very pale.

_You bastard … _Vaako sent. Riddick could almost hear the snarl. _It is fortunate that we are bonded. I still might beat the hell out of you on principle._

Riddick chuckled, then met Vaako's gaze again.

_I have to splint it._

Vaako growled but he removed the other arm guard and handed Riddick the locking pins while he fit the metal into place over the break. He took a deep breath and nodded to Riddick who drove the pins through the guard and into Vaako's arm. The only indication of the pain was the muscle twitching in Vaako's tightly clenched jaw. Riddick brushed against the block Vaako had erected in his mind and it came down a bit.

_Still gonna beat the hell outta me? _Riddick teased.

Vaako leveled a glare at Riddick that had him laughing. He loved Vaako's facial expressions - every emotion he felt could be read there when he was so inclined to allow it. It had been disconcerting to say the least to see Vaako's flat and dead visage while he was still a Necromonger.

_Laugh while you can, Riddick. It is now your turn._

_Go easy on me, beautiful._

Vaako gave Riddick an annoyed look and proceeded to perform the same procedure on Riddick's leg. Much like Vaako, he gave no outward sign of what had to be agony. The telepath worked as quickly as he could to spare his mate the most pain. When he was done, he helped him stand.

_Shall we take a stroll about the grounds?_

_There you go again … talkin' all formal like._

Vaako grinned. It had been far too long since he and Riddick had been in a position to rely only on one another. He could feel that his mate was enjoying the easy banter despite their rather dismal circumstances. He didn't resist when Riddick pulled him into a hard kiss. They released with a groan that sadly was not sexual in nature — their bruised and battered bodies were complaining loudly.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

_Always, Riddick._

Together, they set out across the rocky desert. Along the way they figured out a makeshift strap for both of their goggles. Vaako sighed when the eye protection was settled in place again. The glare of the planet's sky cut to a muted glow, Vaako studied the rock formations they were approaching — a mountain range that stretched for miles in either direction. Riddick pointed and Vaako followed his mate's finger to see water pouring down the side of a cliff face.

The water was tepid but clean and clear. They both stood beneath the fall and sucked in handfuls of it. While they stood basking in the glorious moisture, Riddick examined the alcove. Pools of muddy water stood around but just across the largest one were a series of steps carved into the rock. He directed Vaako's attention to them.

_Pass through the range maybe._

Vaako nodded absently. Something wasn't right here … he looked around and was bothered by the inordinate amount of bleached bone lying near the pools. He sent his mind out and jerked back in surprise. A loud growl echoed from the walls of the niche. Vaako and Riddick turned to see the three dogs that had attacked them coming over and around the rocks to where they stood. Backed against the wall, neither man moved.

Suddenly a strange tentacle-like appendage rose from the water beside them. It had pincers bracketing a central bone shaped like a dagger. Vaako was torn between watching the nightmare in the water and the dogs between them and escape. One of the dogs approached the water, sniffing. When two more tentacles emerged, it became fascinated with their slow swaying motion. What appeared to be nostrils on the flat shovel-shaped end almost resembled eyes — Vaako jerked again when his mind encountered what had startled him before.

"Damn it … no … get —" Vaako took an aborted step forward toward the dog when the tentacle reared back and the rest of the creature surged forward.

Riddick pulled Vaako back hard against the rock beside him with a curse. Distracted by the dancing tail, the dog never had a chance to avoid the lightning strike of the creature. It buried fangs deep in the dingo's flank. The dog howled and struggled helplessly. Vaako could take no more.

Animals were easier than humans … they kept no mental walls to break through, but their uninhibited emotional responses were much simpler and stronger. It was easier to lose concentration in an animal's mind. Vaako pushed deep into the beast's mind and was immediately hit with an overwhelming flood of pain and fear. Riddick clamped his hand down on Vaako's arm like a vise to prevent his lover from bolting. Vaako forced his way past the animal's instincts and severed its mind from the body, releasing it and ending the dog's misery. The dingo's companions fled back to predators and prey they understood.

Vaako took several quick steps toward the entrance of the niche before throwing up what little he had in his stomach. He dry-heaved for a few moments while Riddick looked around, noticing the same batch of bones scattered around the pools. He saw more of the dog skulls — apparently others had made the same mistake. Distracted by his musings, Riddick did not sense the tail rising out of the pool behind him until it was almost too late - it was larger than the others.

Vaako caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as he shook off the last of his nausea. Riddick was barely able to dive out of the way of the strike, but he could not avoid the creature itself. He grabbed the large leg bone of some unfortunate creature and used it to hold the scorpion creature at bay. Vaako held another bone grabbed from ground and used it to block the tail strikes. Riddick was finally able to jam the leg bone into the creature's mouth enough to force it back into its pool. Vaako grabbed Riddick and together they stumbled out of the alcove and back into the baking sun.

_Try not to do something that fuckin' stupid again, Vaako. _Riddick's sending was hot with anger but the edges rippled with intense worry.

_I couldn't stand it, Riddick … it was in such pain …_Vaako sent. He knew it was a weak excuse — it was simply the natural order. Everything had to eat and the dog would not have hesitated to kill him and Riddick had they been unable to fight back. The beast's suffering, however, had punched through his paper thin mental shields like they were not there. The day's injuries and events had worn them down to nothing. Riddick was apparently in no better condition as he rounded on his mate.

_Ain't like I didn't notice, Vaako — but those things could have killed __you__, _Riddick snarled in Vaako's mind. Reaching over, Riddick palmed the back of Vaako's neck and gently pulled their foreheads together. _Don't you fuckin' dare leave me on this rock alone._

Vaako knew it was no fear of being alone … they were old hands at the solitary life. No, the plea under Riddick's words referred to their bond — to lose a mate was a Hell neither of them wanted to experience even though they were well-aware they led lives fraught with sudden death. Vaako simply sent regret and nodded. Riddick looked at the unforgiving mountains.

_There are bad days, beautiful, and then there are __legendary_ _bad days. _Riddick looked at Vaako with a wry smile. _This is shapin' up to be one o'those._

Vaako could not disagree.

**_A/N #2: I'm a complete sap when it comes to animals - I hated this scene in the film. But Vaako is right - it's just nature. I still wanted to fix it so the poor thing didn't suffer._**


	3. Betrayed

**A/N: ** Thanks to everyone for all their encouragement!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

_Whole damn planet wants a piece of us,_ Riddick sent tiredly.

After fighting the creatures in the alcove, neither man felt like any more confrontations. When Riddick spotted the opening in the rock, Vaako's curiosity was dim but he followed his mate anyway. What they found was an abandoned temple of some sort rough-hewn out of the mountain itself — marble pillars dotted the room and the walls were decorated with primitive depictions of life on the planet. Vaako's lip curled when he saw the creature that had nearly killed them very accurately depicted on the wall.

Riddick was exhausted from his injuries and fighting off attacks. He and Vaako could not stay in the open any longer. They needed to find a place to shelter and to rest. As Riddick walked around a black marble obelisk, he noticed an egg-shaped depression in the floor. He looked up at the pillar and then down again, calculating width and distance.

_Riddick …_ _what are you thinking?_

_Thinkin'_ _we need a place to sleep, beautiful. A safe place._

Vaako looked down and visually measured the depth of the space. He looked back at Riddick, eyes wide.

_Riddick, it's barely deep enough …_ _we'll be sleeping in our own coffin._

Riddick was no great fan of enclosed spaces himself, but there was no other choice if they wanted to survive and Vaako knew it.

_Long as I'm sleepin_' _next to you, beautiful, don't make any difference where._

Vaako rolled his eyes and sighed. Without another word, Vaako leaned against the obelisk with his shoulder while Riddick pushed with both hands. The marble pillar toppled and broke at its stress points, creating a perfect cover over the depression. Riddick slowly slid under the marble slab and looked up at Vaako who was hesitating.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

_Always, Riddick._

Vaako eased in beside Riddick. It was far too close to a grave for his comfort but Riddick had a point — it really didn't matter if they intended to survive. Once settled, Vaako used his good arm to help Riddick slide the upper slab into place over them. Only the thinnest line of light slipped through and Vaako took a deep breath. Shoulder to shoulder on their backs, there was no room to turn over. Vaako began to relax and strengthen his link with Riddick.

The tone of Riddick's thoughts grew somber and distant. _It's always the punch you don't see comin' that puts you down, beautiful. Why didn't I see it?_

_Riddick …_

_Wasn't_ _a big secret that they were going to try and kill me …_ _kill us …_ _so what happened …_ _what happened to me …_ _?_

Vaako was drifting, listening to Riddick's voice in his head. He wound their thoughts together as they slid into a state deeper than sleep - closer to the state experienced in cryo. The link deepened until it was a near-complete sharing of thoughts and memories and emotion – much like their first bonding had been. Riddick worried at the bone of their betrayal trying to get to the marrow … trying to answer the _why. _Like watching a play starring himself, Vaako began to see Riddick's memories from their time among the Necromonger fleet.

* * *

**Dame Vaako ensured that Vaako's mental ability became common knowledge.**

**Neural disrupts began appearing everywhere –** **usually in the form of an ear cuff. Vaako could break through the distortion to reach the mind behind but it was difficult and there was the risk that he would not be able to pull back out. Riddick refused to let him try again after the one attempt resulted in Vaako slumped on the floor of their quarters with blood leaking from his nose and ears. **

**Angered at his former wife's scheming, Vaako let his mind drift over the fleet the same night and determined that nearly every mind was blocked to him in some manner. The few that were not …** **Vaako studied them in interest.**

**Riddick cocked a curious eyebrow when he was informed the next morning that Dame Vaako was deceased. Her current lover had discovered her corpse. There was no mark on her body, her disrupt was in place and no toxin was found within her blood …** **she had simply gone to sleep and never awakened.**

**"My sympathies, Commander Vaako," Riddick rumbled to his consort who stood beside him on the dais. **

**"Regrettable, Lord Marshall," Vaako replied, his face impassive.**

**That night, Vaako lay dozing on his stomach after being practically drilled into the mattress by Riddick. Amusement brushed over his mind bringing him awake again. During the last hour or so Vaako had felt nothing even vaguely resembling humor in Riddick's mind –** **instead, it had been a hot blur of lust, anger and frustration. He lifted his head and looked at his lover. Riddick was on his back studying the ceiling with a faint smile on his face.**

**_Do I dare ask, Riddick?_**

**_Just thinkin_**** ' ****_it_****'s****_ a shame about your wife, Vaako._**

**_EX-wife …_****_I promised to let her keep the title of Dame when I severed our tie. _****Vaako dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes.**

**_And_****_ you let her live, _****Riddick mused. ****_Even as an ex-wife you coulda killed her for sleepin' around usin' your name._**

**_I did not care._**

**_Too bad she went an_**** ' ****_died all peaceful-like in her sleep._**

**_Indeed._**

**Riddick turned his head and Vaako met his jaguar eyes. ****_Guy she was bangin_** **'-****_what was his name?_**

**_Bhatta._**

**_Yeah … _****_Bhatta_**** – ****_I ain't seen him wearin' a disrupt._**

**_One of the few individuals in the fleet who doesn't, _****Vaako confirmed.**

**_Strange —_****_Bhatta that brave?_**

**_That loyal, perhaps._**

**Vaako turned over on his side, back to Riddick. He felt Riddick** **'s fingers ghosting along his braids. Vaako leaned into the touch, stretching. Riddick's hand began to stroke along the back of his neck sending shivers down Vaako's spine. His lover's long heated body slotted against him and it wasn't long before Vaako lost the ability for coherent thought.**

**Later, as he was drifting to sleep, Vaako made a final comment.**

**_Dame Vaako_**** 's****_ final thoughts were most definitely _****_not_****_ "all peaceful-like_****". **

**Riddick chuckled darkly. Vaako's mouth just twitched upward at one corner. He was asleep in minutes.**

* * *

_Miss all the court intrigue, Vaako?_

Vaako's amusement slipped through their bond lazily. _Not in the least, Riddick. Nor do I miss all the assassination attempts._

What about my …

Riddick mentally chuckled at the flare of _jealousy/anger/annoyance_ that interrupted him. Vaako had been less than pleased when the concubines had arrived to service their Lord Marshall.

* * *

**With his ability hampered by the disrupts, Vaako had been on edge trying to watch all corners for aspiring assassins. He occasionally had to 'recharge'** **by retreating to the rooms he shared with Riddick. With Riddick in close proximity, Vaako could relax enough to clear his head. When he'd entered their quarters, Riddick had been sitting on the secondary throne in his quarters looking supremely bored. The four simpering and very naked women in Riddick's bed, however, made him see red.**

**"Oh fuck this," Vaako had growled. He pointed to the door and snarled. "Get. Out. Now."**

**All of them had simply looked at him and giggled, sharing coy looks with one another and pouting at Riddick who was watching Vaako with an amused grin. It was rare … ****_very_** **rare … that Vaako lost his 'polish'.**

**Vaako had drawn his hunting blade and stalked to the bed. Grabbing the first one he could reach by her hair, he dragged her struggling against him and held his blade against her shaved slit and breathed hot against her ear. His voice was as cold as Riddick had ever heard it.**

**"Get the fuck out of my mate's bed or I will slice you all from cunt to crown."**

**Riddick** **'s booming baritone laugh had echoed off the walls as the women all but sprinted out the door, sans clothing. He'd tackled Vaako onto the same bed only moments later. **

**_Like the possessive bitch in you, beautiful ... makes me all tingly._**

**Later, after 'reassuring** **' his lover, Riddick stood and stared out at the eternal night. His discontent had reached its peak. It was time to leave … time to find a way out. Vaako moved to Riddick's side.**

**_Furya?_**

**Riddick** **'s nod had been nearly imperceptible. He looked at Vaako, eyes searching. Vaako snorted. **

**_After all this time, do you need to ask, Riddick? Your world is mine now. The last attempt was more than a suggestion that you leave._**

**_Need maps …_****_charts …_**** Riddick sent, thinking.**

**Vaako shook his head. ****_I haven't_** **_been able to find anything, Riddick. Zhylaw must have purged the records of any trace._**

**_Who was with him when he destroyed Furya?_**

**Vaako considered. ****_I only know of one who might serve …_****_Krone. _**

**_Trust him?_**

**Another snort. ****_Not in the least …_****_but he has ambition. Dangle the throne and I think he will strike._**

* * *

Vaako's self-recrimination bled through the link eliciting a mental growl from his mate.

_Not your fault, Vaako …_ _we both wanted out ... didn't watch close enough …_ _got blindsided for it._

* * *

**Vaako** **'s mind drifted back in memory to landing on the godforsaken rock they were now stranded upon. Krone and his men all wore disrupts so Vaako and Riddick were relying on instinct which was screaming ****_deception _****at them. Vaako ignored it for probably the first time since his childhood. Riddick's mind was also focused elsewhere – it echoed with the name of his home world — ****_Furya. _**

**Riddick sent as he walked out onto an outcropping overlooking a desert plain. He crouched and picked up a handful of the dirt. The hairs on the back of Vaako's neck began to stand up. **

**"It's a long way to come … for ****_this_****," Krone shouted disdainfully.**

**Vaako** **'s lip curled. Riddick's mind slid into his.**

**_Had to be the guy with the fucked-up face to give me a ride home?_**

**_I'll be sure to make the next ride more …_****_aesthetically pleasing, Riddick._**

**Riddick turned to Vaako with a smirk. His beautiful was quite the tease when he wanted to be.**

**_Don_****_'t start somethin_**** ' ****_you ain_****'****_t gonna finish, Vaako._**

**_I never do, Riddick._**

**Letting the dust sift through his fingers, Riddick sighed. ****_Supposed to be Furya, beautiful._**

**_And?_**

**_Let_**** 's****_ call it …_****_NOT-Furya …_****_damn Necros …_****_tryin_****' ****_to play us, beautiful._**

**Vaako** **'s blades were already in his hand. ****_Then we play for blood, Riddick._**

**_Always did like the way you think, Vaako._**

**Vaako and Riddick released their deadly missiles at the same time, striking a guard each between the eyes. Vaako moved forward, jerking his blade from the falling body. Without breaking stride, he pushed off from the corpse and was on top of another guard with a snarl before he could bring his weapon up. Bearing the man to the ground, Vaako tore the man** **'s helmet off and planted his blade in one eye. He pulled it from the ruined socket and launched it at Krone, who was firing at Riddick. Krone fired a random shot in Vaako's general direction but his attention was mostly on Riddick. Vaako was right behind Riddick as he dove for cover. He threw himself low to avoid being skewered by the blade Riddick threw back at Krone. He heard the knife ringing from where it had buried itself in the rock.**

**_Fuck. Missed._**

**Vaako would have killed Krone then but his intent was interrupted by the sound of pulse rifles firing. The rock beneath him vibrated and then everything dropped out from underneath him. Vaako fell hearing Krone** **'s triumphant cry, "You keep what you kill, Riddick!"**

* * *

Riddick shifted the marble slab off their sleeping place with Vaako's help. It had been approximately a month of the planet's time. Their injuries were healed and they could now defend themselves properly against the planet's denizens. Riddick looked up at the blood red moon as he peeled off the last of his Necromonger armor and clothing. He glanced over at Vaako, who was sitting on a rock looking up at the sky, just as naked.

_Damn but you're beautiful, Vaako_, Riddick sent. His thoughts were full of heat.

Vaako smiled but did not look at his mate. Riddick's mind was enough to spawn an erection in Vaako at the best of times. Now … alone together on a nameless world under a moonlit sky? He was harder than the rock he was sitting on. Riddick's chuckle brought the familiar shiver down his spine and then he did turn to look at his lover. Riddick's eyes watched him from the darkness, bright with lust. Vaako leapt off the rock and crossed to his mate.

Vaako loved Riddick's taste … his skin, his mouth, his cock — all of his lover's body made his mouth water. He had no idea how it was possible, but neither of them had tired of the other. At the moment, however, Vaako was not about to ponder it overmuch.

Vaako kissed Riddick, forcing his tongue past the rough lips and thrilling to the low bass growl that emerged. Riddick held his hand up to Vaako's mouth and his lover obligingly licked the palm from wrist to fingertip. Then Riddick slid his hand between them and clasped both of their cocks together. Vaako's head lolled back and he groaned.

"_Riddick … unhhn … god don't stop … don't …." _Vaako had been without his mate's touch too long — he had no staying power tonight. "_RIDDICK!"_

Riddick gave a guttural moan as he watched Vaako's eyes roll back in his head and all control disappear. It was one of Riddick's favorite challenges – taking Vaako apart and putting him back together again. He held Vaako through the aftershocks and growled again when his lover's mind surged into his own. Vaako sank to his knees and Riddick inhaled sharply when wet heat surrounded his cock.

_"God …_ _beautiful …_ _fuck …_ _can't …_ _FUCK!_"

Vaako smiled even as he licked Riddick clean. Riddick pulled him standing again and kissed him. He tasted himself layered over Vaako's unique flavor … it was a heady mix.

_Been too long for either of us, Vaako._

Vaako shrugged. _We can take our time later._

Riddick's melancholy returned.

_Somewhere, beautiful ... somewhere along the way I lost a step. I got sloppy ... dulled my own edge. _Riddick met Vaako's gaze and held it. _Maybe I did the worst thing of all ... I got civilized ... _

Vaako leaned into the join between Riddick's neck and shoulder. There, he let his tongue dance over the scar of his claiming bite. Riddick growled and ran his fingertips over the matching mark that Vaako carried.

_We belong to and with each other, Riddick ... so we just zero the clock. _Vaako sent, meeting Riddick's shining gaze again.

Riddick grinned. _Time to find that animal side again._


	4. Tormented

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

_Never say I don't bring you presents, beautiful_, Riddick sent as he made his way up the mountainside to reach their temporary shelter in the abandoned temple.

_I'm slightly concerned at what you might consider gift-worthy on this rock,_ Vaako returned.

His mate stepped into the entrance of the temple and pulled a small limp form from within his cloak. Vaako raised an eyebrow as Riddick extended his hand. Vaako walked over and took the small wolf-pup. It opened one blue eye and growled at him weakly. Vaako chuckled.

_He's just like you in the morning_, Vaako teased.

Riddick was pulling off his cloak and goggles and favored Vaako with a dark glare.

_I do more than just growl at you in the morning, Vaako._

Vaako's mouth quirked. He tossed Riddick a cloth made from the vestiges of their Necromonger clothes and found a small bowl. Scooping up clean water, Vaako gently held it to the pup's muzzle. The tiny creature opened both eyes and Vaako noticed one of them was brown while the other was blue. It lapped at the water and then sneezed. Vaako looked up at Riddick with a barely-there smile. His eyes were amused.

_Another mouth to feed, Riddick?_

_Doubt he eats much,_ Riddick sent back.

While the pup slept, Vaako wiped the dust from its coat and muzzle. Riddick built a cage using the ribs of one of the pup's less fortunate cousins scrounged from the edges of the mud-pools. Vaako managed to get the pup to eat a little of the dried eel before putting him in his 'kennel'. The small beast regarded them both warily but eventually curled up and went back to sleep.

Vaako leaned back against Riddick, sharpening the one knife that had survived between them. Riddick's mind brushed against Vaako's. No words, just a mental 'check' of their link – Riddick had been doing it more often since they awoke from their hibernation.

_Do you think I'm going somewhere, Riddick?_ Vaako asked.

_You don't send as much as you used to,_ Riddick explained. _You were always in my head after Ursa Luna._

_Back then it was insecurity – I didn't trust the bond. Here – there isn't any other 'noise' – I can find you anywhere without having to sift through a hundred other minds to do it. _Vaako shrugged._ I enjoy the silence._

Riddick's thoughts slid into Vaako's. Vaako always likened it to a smooth, smoky liquor coating his mind – intoxicating and warm. His eyes fell shut.

_Like that, do you?_ Riddick rumbled in Vaako's head.

_You know I do, Riddick_, Vaako sent, amused and slightly aroused.

_Yeah, well … I don't mind the quiet outside – don't like it much in my own head._ Riddick said. _Reminds me of too many long nights on UV6._

Vaako looked back at Riddick who regarded him steadily. After Vaako had regained his memories from the Necromonger purification and conditioning, he'd been nearly frantic with the need to have Riddick's mind linked to his own. He fed his emotions along the link in an almost constant mental 'chatter'. After Riddick had taken the throne and the disrupts began to block his ability, Vaako had been driven to focus his mind outward to catch even the faintest glimmer of deception or danger. It had been tiring in the extreme and had left little time to enjoy their link.

Since awakening from their long sleep on this world, Vaako had been gradually relaxing as he realized he didn't have to keep up his mental shields all the time. He was still linked to Riddick but the Furyan couldn't sense that – Vaako gently let his mind drift across their bond.

_I suppose I'll have to do a better job of keeping you company,_ Vaako teased.

Riddick's hand closed around Vaako's braids and jerked his head back, exposing his throat. _Been a long time since I didn't have to rush this, beautiful. _Riddick's teeth nipped along Vaako's windpipe, drawing out a low groan.

Vaako's climax later was silent physically … but in Riddick's mind Vaako's desperate growl of his name echoed loudly. Riddick snarled and closed his teeth on Vaako's shoulder as he replied with his own pleasure.

* * *

_What do you think, beautiful? _Riddick sent. He held his position on the pinnacle they'd just climbed. Vaako was just below him and to one side. _Whole 'nother world over there – grass, water … life_.

Vaako looked out from his vantage point, then looked down into the shadowed alcove where the waterfall spilled into the mud pools. _Just one little thing is in our way, Riddick_.

The large scorpion-beast – as if sensing their intent – breached the surface of its pool with a roar. Vaako looked up at Riddick.

_Time to make a plan, Vaako._

* * *

Vaako watched tensely as Riddick tossed a bone into the mud pool, deliberately trying to draw one of the beasts out. He had his blade ready but he didn't know that he would be able to do much if the thing got its fangs into Riddick. The poison worked too quickly for even Riddick to survive. Vaako frowned. If by chance it did kill Riddick, Vaako made a mental promise to make certain the beast choked on his body when he went to kill it.

_Thinkin' too loud back there, Vaako_. Riddick growled in his head.

Vaako silenced his twisting thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. As they'd hoped, the creature that emerged was one of the small ones. Riddick caught it after a brief fight. Vaako stepped forward with the bottle he'd managed to locate in the temple. Riddick milked the thing's fangs of their venom before killing it and removing the fangs. Like hypodermic needles, they would work well for what he had in mind.

Vaako made a small bladder to contain the venom and attached the fang to it. He squirted a drop or two to ensure it worked before handing it to Riddick and holding out his bared arm.

_I'm not entirely enjoying this idea, Riddick but let's get it over with,_ Vaako sent.

Riddick chuckled. _Like I'd use you as a guinea pig … why do you think I picked up noisy over there?_ Riddick turned and walked toward the cage that held the small yipping wolf pup. Vaako followed him, a little alarmed.

_Riddick … _Vaako sent.

_Don't start, beautiful. That soft side of yours is gonna get you killed one of these days_, Riddick warned.

Riddick crouched beside the cage and slid his hand through the bones to immobilize the creature. Vaako knew what was coming and he also knew he couldn't stand to watch it.

_Stupid beast … why the hell did you have to be so fucking cute? _Vaako thought to himself as he moved and got his arm between the cage and the fang just as Riddick brought it down. The sharp point pierced skin and the venom surged into his bloodstream.

"Vaako! Fuck! What the –"

Vaako blinked, or thought he did – Riddick's voice sounded like it was coming from miles away. He abruptly sucked in a sharp breath.

_Fuck you, Vaako! Why the FUCK did you do that? Breathe, Vaako … damn it breathe ..._

Vaako tried to respond to Riddick but his head felt like it was sinking into mud and breathing was a little difficult. He heard Riddick's furious sending as darkness overtook him.

* * *

It was evening before Vaako regained consciousness. He blinked and tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness washed over him.

_Riddick?_

Silence greeted him and Vaako sighed. He'd been around Riddick long enough to know his anger was a palpable thing – it permeated every molecule of his being when he was enraged. Vaako knew he was going to pay for his less than brilliant move. He looked over at the cage and saw the small pup on its side. Vaako cursed softly and crouched beside the cage. The sides of the little dingo were moving so it was alive. Vaako heard the step behind him and he stood to face Riddick.

Riddick's expression was unreadable as they stared at each other. The Furyan glanced at the cage and then went back to sharpening a flint blade he'd crafted. Vaako mentally sighed. Riddick was going to make him pay _dearly_ for his little stunt, apparently.

Vaako kept watch over the little pup throughout the night and well into morning. When it awoke it gave him a reproachful look and barked.

"Wasn't my idea, little one," Vaako growled as he pushed a piece of dried eel through to the creature. He noted with satisfaction that the dog ate as if nothing had happened.

_Your experiment worked, Riddick. The dog is still alive, _Vaako sent. Silence.

Standing, Vaako stalked off to find Riddick. He was, as always, working on a weapon of some sort. He did not look up as Vaako approached.

"I'll assume you didn't hear me – your experiment was a success," Vaako growled.

Riddick did not look up. Vaako rolled his eyes and turned to head down the mountain – he needed to clear his head. He'd taken three steps when a hand closed over his arm and jerked him around.

"Heard you just fine, Vaako. Heard you wheezin', tryin' to breathe through the venom too. You suddenly care more about a damn dog than me?" Riddick's face was only inches from Vaako's.

Angered past control, Vaako sent to Riddick the pain of the other dog when it died … the pain of the Necromonger soldiers they'd killed before Krone destroyed the cliff … he even fed him the pain of the concubine Vaako had killed when she'd tried to assassinate Riddick. Riddick took a step back and shook his head. He was struggling to get a full breath. Vaako stood glaring at his mate.

"_That_ is why I tried to stop you, Riddick … every life I take … every life _you _take – I _feel_ it like a thousand knives in my skull. I cannot ever forget it – it is why I try to ease the passing of people sometimes … so I don't have to remember them bathed in that agony," Vaako snarled.

Vaako left as Riddick finally pulled in a deep breath. He coughed for a moment while his thoughts settled. He went to check on the pup.

* * *

Night had fallen when Vaako heard Riddick behind him. He did not pull away when Riddick's hand slid up and gripped his braids as he sat beside him. For a long moment there was no sound other than the whisper of their breathing. Riddick released Vaako's hair and leaned back on his elbows to look at the sky.

"Don't remember you feelin' it before … not even in the bond," Riddick said.

"It isn't something I wanted you to know, Riddick," Vaako said. He did not look at his mate. "I – I made you forget."

Riddick's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "You did _what_?"

Vaako looked out at the desert landscape. "I took that memory from you, Riddick … it's – it's the only time I've ever done that … I just –"

Riddick raised an eyebrow. His Vaako never stumbled over his words. "Why?"

Vaako exhaled and looked at Riddick. "So you wouldn't think me weak."

Riddick looked at Vaako and then he was laughing. Vaako watched him nonplussed. Riddick's baritone voice echoed off the mountains behind and around them. When the laughter faded, Riddick wiped his eyes and looked at Vaako. He lacked the finesse of Vaako but hard and direct was more his style anyway.

Vaako grunted as Riddick's thoughts slid into his – images and emotions warred for dominance. Vaako saw himself getting up time and time again when Johns tortured him with the slaver unit. He saw himself half-dead after fighting off the raptors from the dark and managing, somehow, to get back to the settlement with the remaining survivors. Vaako felt the warm relief when his eyes cleared and he remembered everything on Crematoria after his very core self had been subverted and twisted to fit the Necromonger mold. Riddick's memories of those moments were clear and emotions sharp.

Vaako then blinked as a wave of pain and – fear? – washed over him and threatened to bury him with its intensity. The images slamming into his consciousness were of himself buried under a cliff and injured … the relief that he still breathed filled his head. The aching worry returned as he nearly pulled the attention of the scorpion-beast to himself when he tried to save the first wolf. The emotions filling the more recent memories were deeper and more agonizing to recall for Riddick.

The last image/emotion combination was the worst and Vaako had to bite back a shout when it crushed him under its weight. He saw himself falling over after intercepting the venom intended for the pup. Vaako did not remember any of it, but he'd not only thrown up, he'd convulsed. He watched through Riddick's eyes as he struggled to draw breath against the paralyzing effects of the venom and as his body fought to survive it. Beyond the horrific images of himself trying not to to die was the smothering blanket of raw terror that covered the memory. Riddick had been _terrified_? Fear was no close acquaintance of Riddick's – he simply refused to consider it as a variable in most situations. Vaako had only sensed it a few times since meeting the Furyan.

Riddick released Vaako from the sharing link. Their faces were only inches apart much as they had been earlier, silver gazes locked. Riddick's hand slid around to cup Vaako's neck and press their foreheads together.

"You got in, beautiful … long time ago, you got past everything … every wall, every barrier, every fucking thing I threw up you broke right though … and I didn't even see it comin'," Riddick said, not trusting himself to send. "I ain't ever gonna be ready to lose you … but damn it you make it so fuckin' hard sometimes."

"Riddick –" Vaako began, but Riddick only tightened his grip on Vaako's neck.

"You're mine, Vaako … yeah, I can do all this on my own, no sweat. I don't fucking _want_ to is the problem. You got in and now … now I don't want to wake up alone in this or any other hellhole we end up in," Riddick's voice had dropped an octave and Vaako knew he was fighting down the pain of what he was feeling. "You're the one thing – the _one_ thing I ain't willing to let go, Vaako. You think that makes you my blind spot – maybe it does but I don't fuckin' care. Got that? I don't _FUCKING CARE_."

Riddick's kiss was less a meeting of lips than a devouring of Vaako's mouth. Vaako knew he was never going to completely understand this man that was his mate. He was never going to be able to shake the hatred of being someone who could be used against Riddick. He would just have to accept it - but even considering the trade-off was Riddick himself, Vaako knew it was not going to be easy.

_When the hell is __anything __easy with Riddick? _Vaako mused.


	5. Freed

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Building up immunity to the creatures Riddick dubbed "mud-demons" took time and cost them both more than one meal that came back up in a wave of nausea. Eventually, however, when Riddick pierced either of them with the envenomed fang it provoked little more than a tingling sensation.

In that time, both men rediscovered the predator within themselves. They not only fought to survive their new world … they made it their own. When Riddick was ready, he grabbed up the long blade he'd devised.

_Time to blow this joint, Vaako,_ Riddick sent with an image of the mud pools

Vaako glanced at the pup still enclosed in its cage. It barked at Riddick's retreating back.

_Riddick …_

_Vaako, leave it,_ Riddick warned.

Vaako later thought it was truly clumsy of him to allow his blade to slice through a set of the leather thongs holding the cage together. Fortunately, no one was there to witness his maladroit actions except a small canine with one brown eye and one blue – and he wasn't talking.

* * *

At the mud pool, Vaako twirled his weapon. It was something of a long sword because he needed to have distance between himself and the mud-demons if it came to that. Riddick's weapon was more elaborate with a long bone handle. Their minds were tightly linked to allow their movements to complement each other. When Riddick moved to one side, Vaako shifted automatically so he was always exactly where Riddick would need him.

Riddick positioned himself in front of the largest mud pool and began to stomp at the edge of the water. The splashing was loud and reverberated off the walls. One of the swaying tails appeared and began its lazy drift from side to side. The blow holes cleared themselves of mud and water – Vaako vaguely wondered if that was how the creature scented pray as well.

_Biology lesson later, beautiful. _

Riddick darted farther forward, deliberately stomping his feet to create the most disturbance.

"C'mon, c'mon … show me some teeth," the Furyan goaded.

Vaako kept an eye on the lower part of the beast … the tail was bad enough … the rest could be deadly, no matter what resistance they'd been able to build up. When the creature surged forward, Vaako was moving at the same time, swinging his blade perpendicular to the tail as the beast latched onto Riddick's thigh. The pincer-like end of the tail came away neatly and the creature screamed even as it buried fangs deep in the meat of his mate's leg. Riddick chuckled and flicked his own weapon open. It was the work of a moment to separate head from body. Vaako grimaced as Riddick pulled the jaws open and removed the head and toss it into the pool.

_Nothin' to it, Vaako. Now let's see if anyone else is home. _Riddick paused in the water just at the edge of the pool.

Vaako rolled his eyes but then a wild barking pulled both their attention away. Near one of the smaller pools was the jackal pup – it danced and yipped as smaller scorpion tails emerged. The little beast did not remain still or near the water. Instead, it darted forward and back. Riddick chuckled.

_Pretty bold ... now, I don't suppose you know how he managed his escape artist routine?_

Vaako shrugged. _He has teeth, Riddick. No doubt he chewed his way free._

_No doubt._ Riddick replied, amusement tinting the sending. _Better get him before he gets himself killed._

Vaako sighed and grabbed the pup up by his scruff. The small pup barked at him and then licked his nose. Riddick laughed at the expression on Vaako's face. They were both focused on the animal when another sound filled the alcove – the chattering growl of another mud-demon. Vaako cursed and re-engaged the link between himself and Riddick, tossing the pup off to one side where he would be out of range of the pool's inhabitants.

Riddick looked behind him at the towering scorpion tail posed over his head.

_Fuck ..._ Riddick thought.

He didn't have time for a lengthier study of the beast's size as he jerked to one side when the tail slammed into the water where he'd stood. Vaako was trying to move in to get between Riddick and the creature, but the tail was too fast. Riddick stumbled and fell into the water. For a moment, the two of them faced the beast as it roared. The poisonous fangs and dark gullet were exposed as the jaws yawned open. Vaako was grabbing Riddick's arm and pulling him away as the thing surged forward and bumped them with its head. The blow was strong enough to send them both sliding on the sandy rocks until they fetched up against one.

Riddick growled low in his throat. Vaako knew the sound – Riddick was done playing. He'd assessed the mud-demon and now he intended to finish the fight. Vaako watched the mottle-hided beast posture by stomping its clawed feet and slapping the large, deadly tail back and forth.

_With me, beautiful?_

_Always, Riddick._

Riddick snatched up the puppy and ran straight for the mud-demon, powerful legs building speed. His long blade was open and held above him as he slid into the mud pool on his knees, skimming the top. Vaako ran right behind him, leaping up as the beast followed Riddick beneath itself. Using the creature's head as a stepping stone, Vaako ran along the back. He could hear the rip of flesh as Riddick's blade opened the creature from below, spilling entrails into the water. Vaako dove off the mud-demon just as the scorpion tail lashed out. It slid over him and he hit the opposite side of the pool on his hands. Springing over, Vaako managed to come out standing beside Riddick, who held the pup close to his chest as he looked back.

Vaako grimaced as he watched the creature stagger around the pool, unaware that it was dead. It attacked its own insides and began to eat them. The jackal pup sneezed and gave a last defiant bark. Vaako's lip quirked and they exited through the pass to the plains on the other side of the mountain range.

* * *

That night, the pup, full of dried eel, was snugged down in the temporary bed Riddick had fashioned from his Necromonger cape. It snored softly, oblivious to the drama occurring with the other two members of the camp.

* * *

Riddick awoke to a voice talking in an unknown language. The words were desperate … pleading.

_Vaako._

Riddick's mind came up against a wall of chaotic images – scenes from Vaako's past blurred and distorted by his dream-state. Other sensations began to intrude and bleed through to Riddick. Scent – the smell of blood and sex filled Riddick's nostrils. He growled. Pain – the agony of being taken unprepared and unwilling tore through Riddick's lower body. Another growl.

_Fuck. Vaako._

It had been years since this particular nightmare had surfaced. Vaako barely remembered the actual event when awake and aware – the memory of being a body slave for over a year. He'd been all of ten and that child was who pleaded to the dark now.

Riddick crouched near Vaako but did not touch his lover. They both had nightmares, some not as bad as others but they'd both learned _not_ to attempt to wake the sleeper. It was less painful that way when the dreamer came awake fighting.

_Wake up, Vaako._

Head shake and another hissed plea - Riddick growled again. Riddick knew a few of the words – ones he'd asked Vaako about … that one had been "master".

_He's dead, Vaako. Remember who I am – who you belong to now._

Whimpers and pleading. "Don't hurt me."

_Never take what you don't give willingly, Vaako. Wake up, beautiful. Remember who you belong to now._

Vaako sat up with a shout. He blinked owlishly at Riddick for a minute until his brain caught up to his body.

_Riddick?_

_Welcome back, beautiful._

Vaako cursed viciously and ran his hand over his face. Riddick felt angry shame through their link. Riddick flopped back on his own sleeping spot after a glance at the pup that'd slept through it all and was chasing some dream rabbit. Vaako followed his eyes and shook his head.

_Fortunate beast … sorry I woke you._

Riddick shrugged. _Happens. To both of us._

Vaako nodded and tiredly dropped back down beside Riddick. Riddick rolled to his side and looked at his lover lying on his back. Vaako glanced at him. _Riddick?_

Riddick's eyes traveled over the muscled frame he knew as well as his own. _Show me your brand, Vaako._

Vaako tensed. _Riddick …_

_Trust me, beautiful. Show it to me._

Vaako lifted one arm to expose a faded scar close to the armpit. Riddick moved closer and ran his fingers over it. Vaako suppressed a shiver at the touch.

_Show me the scars._

_Riddick, I really don't -_

Riddick only looked at Vaako. His gaze was steady and brooked no disagreement. Vaako cursed and then pulled off his shirt. The scars were faded after so long a time but Vaako knew them intimately. Riddick did as well – so Vaako did not understand the purpose of the exercise.

Lifting his chin, Vaako took Riddick's hand and ran fingers over a ridge that ran most of the way around his neck. _The collar I wore left this scar from my attempts at escape while leashed. _

Riddick continued to trace the mark with his fingers. Vaako swallowed. He held up his arm and pressed Riddick's touch to an uneven line that wrapped his wrist. It was mirrored on the other side. _These scars came from trying to break free of the restraint cuffs on the … table._

Vaako's sending faded toward the end of that description as his mind supplied a memory of being clamped down to a table specially designed for him to 'service' his owner's guests.

_Go on, beautiful._

_Riddick – I don't want to remember this. _Vaako sent.

_But you will … for me._ Riddick replied, meeting Vaako's eyes again.

Vaako closed his eyes and nodded. He pulled off his boots and ran Riddick's hand along the scars on his ankles. _These are from the binders that held my … legs … apart. Riddick __please_ …

_Keep goin', Vaako._

Jerking off his pants, Vaako took Riddick's fingers and drew them along several dotted half-moon scars along the insides of his thigh. "These are the bite marks from …. fuck. From the 'guests' of my own-own-_owner_." Vaako growled raggedly, unable to stand the intimacy of sending. "I have fourteen more on my back and three on my ass." Vaako finished abruptly. "Satisfied?"

Vaako reached for his pants when Riddick stopped him. _Forgot one. _Riddick moved up to Vaako's shoulder and nipped at the bite he'd given Vaako years ago on a planet trapped in perpetual night. Vaako could not stop the shiver that generally accompanied Riddick touching the mark. _Only one that matters._

_Riddick …_

Vaako tried to resist when Riddick began to suck against his neck, right over the collar scar, but he couldn't stop the groan. Riddick moved down Vaako's chest, biting and sucking. A trail of bruises began to appear, marking Riddick's progress. The Furyan did the same over the brand under Vaako's arm … over the wrist scars … on top of the ankle scars and slowly up Vaako's legs to cover every one of the hated bite marks with a mark of his own.

Riddick rolled Vaako over and proceeded to mirror the other side by tracing a path down to every semi-circular scar on his lover's back. He took special care with the three on Vaako's backside, nipping the softer flesh and dragging a hiss out of the man.

_Riddick … what are you … doing …?_

_What does it feel like I'm doing?_

Vaako growled and Riddick chuckled in response. He licked the line of Vaako's spine until his lover arched his back. Riddick continued his marking efforts, rolling Vaako over to watch his eyes. He'd undressed while marking Vaako's skin and now Riddick slowly ground their hips together. When Vaako's breaths were coming in short gasps and his sending had turned hazy with arousal, Riddick caught Vaako's gaze and held it.

_Who do you belong to, beautiful?_

_You._

_Say it out loud._

"I belong … be-belong to you, Riddick," Vaako stammered, struggling to keep from coming as Riddick continued his lazy hip stroke.

Riddick rumbled low in his throat. _No man owns you, beautiful. Not even me … we made the choice for what we have – and you can make the choice to end it whenever you want. I'll never hold you – not like that._

Vaako pulled Riddick into a hard kiss … he was so close but Riddick was holding him at the brink. Riddick pulled Vaako's legs wider apart and up. He buried himself hilt-deep with one powerful thrust and Vaako gave a gasping shout. Riddick's thrusts were steady and hard, Vaako could barely keep from sliding along the ground.

Riddick watched as Vaako's control shattered when he slid into his lover's body. He knew the nightmare left Vaako vulnerable and dealing with memories of the fuckers who'd torn his innocence straight out of his body and mind. His beautiful had mental scars that ran deep and dark. Even Riddick, who knew every facet of Vaako's past – what he could recall of it – knew that some of the black spots in Vaako's mind would never see the light of day. Riddick had his own scars like that - but what Riddick was trying to erase was the uncertainty the dream always left in Vaako.

Vaako was his – completely and, more importantly, willingly. Not even the memory of someone dead and a dream figment was allowed to cause Vaako to doubt that, to doubt them. Riddick snapped his hips forward into Vaako and snarled, "Come for me, beautiful."

Vaako arched up and came with a long stuttering groan. _…you…only you, Riddick … only you … _and Riddick followed him a moment later.

Neither of them dreamt for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**_Six Months Later …_**

Riddick walked across the desert plains, his goggles in place against the bright sunlight and wind-swept sand. He dragged a travois loaded with a dried haunch of meat and other supplies.

Behind Riddick crept a quickly darting shadow moving from cover to cover – an adult jackal. He walked on, seemingly oblivious. He paused briefly and scented the air. His mouth quirked and he kept walking. The jackal began a steady lope toward the Furyan. It gathered speed until it was dashing across the plain. With a powerful leap, the beast cleared Riddick's shoulder and landed in front of him. He regarded it with amusement.

"Really? That the best you can do?" Riddick mused.

The jackal growled and pranced in front of him while mouthing on something. Riddick paused to investigate when a shadow fell over him and he turned to find Vaako about to crash into him. Bracing himself, Riddick twisted and used Vaako's momentum to toss him to the side. Vaako grunted and was able to catch himself in time before he hit the ground. Rolling with the fall, Vaako leapt back up and dusted himself off.

"You two are pathetic … worst sneak attack ever," Riddick grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Vaako chuckled as he walked back over to his mate. Then he twirled Riddick's blade on the palm of one hand with a smug look on his face. Riddick's hand automatically went to the sheath and he shook his head.

"Fucker," Riddick groused.

Vaako smirked. "Yes, but not right now, Riddick."

Riddick shoved his mate good-naturedly and received a push in return before Vaako returned the blade. They spoke out loud more because of the third member of the group – the now-grown dog. Vaako knew it was more accurately a jackal-hybrid, but it had all the characteristics of a dog so that's how he thought of it. However the two men thought about its designation, the beast currently regarded them with a bored expression as it worked its teeth around something.

"Whaddya got?" Riddick asked, holding his hand out. "Let me see that."

The dog approached and just as he would have dropped the object in Riddick's palm, he darted away. Vaako's mouth quirked. When the dog did it again, Vaako couldn't stifle the snort.

"You think it's funny?" Riddick asked, regarding his mate with an annoyed look.

Vaako grinned. Riddick found himself appreciating Vaako's smile more often lately. It had taken a good month for them to relax into a routine. Now they were just trying to keep from being bored – hence the sneak attack game Vaako played with the dog.

When the dog came back over a third time and made to dart away, Riddick growled and snagged it by the scruff.

"Drop it."

The pup did so with a huff and bounded away. Riddick looked at the slobber-covered object and looked over at Vaako, who raised an eyebrow. He caught it when Riddick tossed it to him.

"Interesting," Vaako said, turning the golf-ball over in his hand before relinquishing it to the dog again.

Riddick sent his intention to Vaako to scout. Vaako nodded and kept the dog occupied with a game of fetch until Riddick sent, _Get over here, Vaako._

The dog trotted beside Vaako as he located Riddick looking across a plain at a metal prefab building standing in the middle of apparently nowhere.

_Way stop, _Vaako offered.

_Yeah, but for who?_

_One way to find out, Riddick._

Glancing over at the dog, Riddick muttered, "Stay."

Approaching the building cautiously, Riddick pulled the heavy door open. Vaako had already scanned the area for any minds and found nothing. It was deserted.

Walking through the dust covered rooms, Vaako and Riddick took in the various supplies. Riddick drew his hands along a row of very large traps. They clanged softly together.

_Not a good sign,_ Riddick sent.

Vaako nodded. He could only think of one creature they'd encountered that could possibly need a trap that large – the mud-demons.

_It doesn't make sense out here on the savannah. The watering holes would be too small to contain one … it would die without a closer body of water. _Vaako reasoned.

_Don't keep traps unless you're planning to trap somethin', beautiful, _Riddick sent.

Vaako found a shelf filled with ration meals. He made a face. He hated the pre-packaged meals with a passion. His lover's mind suddenly felt dark and Vaako looked over.

_Riddick?_

Riddick stood looking down at a table with a thick blanket of dust on it – and several flimsies scattered across the top. Vaako glanced at one of the sheets and cursed.

_It's a merc station, beautiful._


	6. Cornered

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako leaned back with his feet propped up, crossed at the ankles and watched Riddick with the dog. He threw a pistachio in his mouth. Six of them rested on the dog's muzzle – Vaako had to grin at the way it was going cross-eyed trying to see the line of nuts balancing precariously on its nose. One rolled off and Riddick admonished the beast to remain still.

"Ok … now!" Riddick said.

The dog snapped up the nuts as they fell from its muzzle. Vaako rolled his eyes.

_And why exactly does he need to have this skill?_

"Cuz he's a dog and that's what dogs do," Riddick replied with a growl.

"You know this from your personal experience with pets?" Vaako teased.

Riddick glared at Vaako. His eyes were hidden behind the goggles they both wore but Vaako could feel the annoyance bleeding through the link from his mate. His lips quirked in a faint smile. Riddick turned away to examine one of the MRE packets he'd picked up.

"Which one do you want, Vaako? Chicken enchiladas or beef stew?" Riddick asked.

Vaako wrinkled his nose. "Neither – you know I loathe those things."

"Your loss, beautiful," Riddick said.

Opening the chicken packet, Riddick stared down at the yellow goo within. Vaako, who had walked over, looked at it with a grimace and chuckled. "Mmmm … looks appetizing, Riddick. Bon appétit."

Riddick growled. He tossed the open packet to the dog. "All yours!"

The dog sniffed it and abruptly sneezed. Vaako sat next to Riddick eating pistachios and smiled. "I don't think he shares your enthusiasm for the cuisine, Riddick."

Riddick flipped Vaako off, bringing out another chuckle. He looked at the dog. "It says 'dog food' on it – if you can read it."

The dog regarded Riddick for a minute and then Vaako. Vaako shook his head until Riddick looked at him and he became very interested in cracking open a pistachio.

_Damn it, beautiful,_ Riddick sent.

The dog abruptly raised his leg and peed on the MRE. Vaako threw his head back and laughed. Riddick shoved him none-too-gently off the rock but Vaako didn't stop laughing. He burst into another bout when the dog disdainfully kicked dirt over the offending package.

Riddick regarded his lover with annoyance, but there was no real anger.

_Like hearin' you laugh, beautiful_.

Vaako snickered out his laugh and looked at Riddick with a crooked smile. _I thought I'd forgotten how, honestly._ Pushing himself up, Vaako leaned in to kiss Riddick. He snorted when Riddick pulled him off-balance into a harder kiss than he'd intended. He had to push against Riddick's chest to keep from falling over onto the man. A petulant bark interrupted them.

_Kids are watchin', Vaako_.

_That one is definitely from __your__ side of the family._

It was Riddick's turn to laugh then – he shoved Vaako back and looked at the dog. "Fine … bring me my reserve."

The dog jumped up excitedly and ran to the travois. It gripped the haunch of dried meat and dragged it over by the two men. It waited expectantly as Riddick cut off a slice of the meat. He looked over at the dog.

"Where's yours?"

The dog barked again and growled. "He sounds just like you, Riddick."

Riddick growled and tossed the slice of meat to the dog who caught it mid-air and wolfed it down. He handed the next slice to Vaako who chewed on it slowly. The taste wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't Vaako's favorite either.

"Now who's complaining about the cuisine, Vaako?"

Vaako pursed his lips. "I'm not complaining."

"Right … and all that noise in my head is you … not complaining." Riddick teased.

Vaako rolled his eyes and examined the meat again. "I saw dried berries and nuts in the supplies … maybe I'll try making pemmican later. Or jerky at least – I saw spices in one box."

Riddick grinned. "Who knew you were such a survivalist, beautiful?"

"I'm not entirely sure _why_ I know how to make it, Riddick. I can't remember if it's something I learned as a child or if it was part of my Necromonger training," Vaako said with a frown.

"Don't matter, does it?" Riddick asked. He knew Vaako hated the holes in his memory.

Vaako shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't."

A rumble in the distance caught their attention and the dog looked up. Sniffing the air, it ran over to look out across the plain. Vaako and Riddick followed. A storm line darkened the horizon. The black clouds were periodically lit by lightning strikes. Vaako could see the curtain of rain falling and drenching the ground below it. He looked around at their temporary shelter.

"We should be high enough to avoid any flash floods once it gets to us. Might not be a bad idea to –" Vaako's words petered off as the dog began to growl and whine.

"Rain," Riddick explained to the dog. "It's a good thing – just because you've never seen it before doesn't mean that it's bad."

_Riddick, I think he's really scared_. Vaako sent. He could feel the tension building in the animal.

The dog leaned hard against Riddick and he could feel it trembling. "Hey … hey … easy."

Frowning, Riddick pulled out the binoculars he'd taken from the station. Focusing in on the storm in the distance, Riddick noticed a movement just below the line of clouds. He growled.

_Think our time here is up, beautiful. _Riddick sent, handing Vaako the field glasses.

Vaako looked at his lover curiously and then focused the lenses. He cursed. Below the rain the ground literally writhed with bodies – tails whipped through the air as the beasts fought for dominance. Mud-demons – legion of them. Vaako glanced at the dry ground around them. He did not want to send his mind out to confirm what he guessed lay buried beneath them.

_We need to get off-world and fast, Riddick, _Vaako sent.

_Only one way to do that, beautiful and you know what I'm talking about,_ Riddick replied pulling up his goggles and looking at his lover.

Vaako sighed. _I know. What choice do we have?_

Riddick did not need to tell his lover that they had no choice at all.

* * *

Leaving the dog behind again, the two went into the merc station. Riddick paused beside the large button that would activate the emergency beacon. He looked over at his mate and pulled him into a hard, unforgiving kiss. Vaako gave into it for a minute and then pressed back insistently. Riddick's hand reached up and closed around Vaako's braids. He pulled back, exposing Vaako's throat to his teeth. Vaako groaned as his lover nipped at the thin skin covering his windpipe.

_No time, beautiful. No time,_ Riddick sent.

Bitterness coated the sending and Vaako completely agreed. The last month or so had been as near to domestic bliss as they would ever know in their relationship. It had been a strain to keep busy after so many years of constant movement and fighting to survive or escape – but it had also been a time for them to simply _be_ in their relationship. No one hunting them. No one trying to kill them where they stood. No one else but each other.

_Time enough, _Vaako replied, pushing his disappointment down.

Placing his hands on either side of Riddick's face, Vaako pressed in and demanded entrance to his mate's mouth. Riddick allowed it and Vaako took his time mapping out the already familiar taste and texture of Riddick. Their tongues stroked and caressed knowing the perfect pressure to apply and where. Groans echoed in the empty station. Riddick's erection pressed against the leg Vaako slotted between them. Pushing gently backwards, Vaako guided Riddick to one of the support posts and pressed him hard against it. Riddick pulled up his goggles when they broke apart for air.

_Let me see, beautiful,_ Riddick sent.

Vaako pulled his own goggles off and the two shined gazes bored into one another. Jaguar and Wolf stared. Vaako went in for another kiss and pulled Riddick's hands off him when he tried to reach for Vaako's hips. Riddick's growl was low and warning. When he wanted something, he did not like to be put off … not even by Vaako.

_Relax, Riddick … let me ...?_

Riddick frowned but nodded. _Beautiful, we still don't have time to –_

Vaako surged into Riddick's mind as he claimed his mate's lips and freed his cock from his pants. The noise Riddick made had Vaako fighting his own arousal. He filled Riddick's mind and senses with the images, scents and touches of their last joining. It had been hard and sweaty and oh so good – Vaako's memory was perfectly clear and he relayed it to Riddick in exquisite detail.

The sensations Vaako fed to Riddick flooded the Furyan's brain – his body believed he was thrusting into Vaako's tight heat and tasting the salt off his skin as he bit deep into the muscle along one shoulder blade. He could smell Vaako's arousal and it spurred his desire even farther. He heard Vaako begging for completion as he thrust back against Riddick's pistoning hips.

Vaako felt the shudder beginning in Riddick's body and smiled as he leaned back slightly to watch. Riddick looked directly at him, but Vaako knew he wasn't seeing _him_ in this moment – he was seeing the remembered vision of Vaako. "Fuck, beautiful … so beautiful … mine … my beautiful," Riddick growled as his body shivered.

"Yours, Riddick," Vaako whispered back. "Always. I belong to you and with you."

Riddick's head tipped back and his eyes slid shut. Vaako had picked this particular memory because of what Riddick had said as he came – he didn't know if Riddick would say it again, but he hoped. His wish, for once, was granted.

"God … love you so fucking much, Vaako … need you … mine … mine … _VAAKO!" _Riddick's shout of his name signaled his release and Vaako smiled as he claimed the lips of his mate. He devoured Riddick's mouth as his lover slowly came down from the artificial high. Vaako eased back as if pulling out of his body and eventually Riddick's eyes focused again.

"Not playin' fair, Vaako," Riddick growled, sucking Vaako's lower lip between his teeth.

Vaako groaned and pulled away reluctantly. "I've never promised I would, Riddick," Vaako said, with a puckish smile.

"You know I'm gonna pay you back for that," Riddick rumbled, tucking himself back in.

"I look forward to it," Vaako replied. "Now … we have to activate the beacon."

* * *

Riddick slammed his hand down on the button that activated the beacon. Green scanning lasers emerged from the sensor that descended from the ceiling. They danced over the entire room and finally stopped on two life forms. Vaako and Riddick stood in front of the scanner with their goggles replaced. The file which scrolled up immediately flagged and the emergency beacon began to transmit from mercenary station P7. Riddick and Vaako's bounties ran together in the transmission. Double bounty if they were both dead. A warning scrolled beneath the data in large red letters –the actual wording was different since it was an official emergency broadcast but essentially all mercs coming to the planet were warned that the odds of surviving _both_ Riddick and Vaako were slim to none and they sure as shit better be ready because neither man took prisoners … and they _hated_ mercs.


	7. Threatened

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako sat next to Riddick, concealed from view. The dog sat near them idly mouthing its golf ball. Its ears perked up and swiveled forward as the sound of a ship landing reached them. Riddick scratched between the dog's ears.

_What cards did we draw?_

Vaako leaned back against Riddick and closed his eyes. The thoughts of the ship's occupants slid across the surface of his mind. He skimmed everything and then began to tell Riddick what he saw.

_Typical merc bastards, _Vaako sent, amusing Riddick with the resentful tone to his thoughts. _Seven man crew … one female but they've got her in suspension. Prisoner, if I had to guess. _

_Let's see if they can read._

Vaako smirked. Vaako had picked up the mental signatures of another ship in the system. It was too far away for him to determine much more than it was another group of bounty hunters. Riddick had taken Vaako's blade and slit his palm. Using his blood, he left a message on the inside of the station door – "Leave on one ship or die." Vaako had suggested another use for the animal traps and so they'd spent the afternoon waiting on the ships setting up a little amusement for the mercs. Now they just waited to see how stupid their prey intended to be.

_What's the word you used to describe Toombs' last team?_

_Skittish._

_That would aptly describe what we've got here. _

_Good … makes 'em easier to pick off._

Vaako and Riddick watched as the ship landed next to the station and the crew disembarked. Vaako chuckled when one of the crew, a young man, fell to his knees and began to kiss the ground.

_Young one … new to the life … not exactly well-suited to it. _Vaako explained. _His name is Luna._

They watched as the leader walked into the station followed by a huge mountain of a man. They emerged a few minutes later, their body language tense.

For men who had deliberately called down their own hunters, neither Vaako nor Riddick were overly concerned. Mercs were driven by one thing - bounties. As long as there was money to be had, bounty hunters could be counted upon to have a very narrow focus. Riddick and Vaako made sure to operate _outside_that focus — and usually the body count proved them right.

Vaako leaned back against Riddick who shifted to allow his mate to comfortably settle into the curve of his torso. The Furyan was casually running his fingers between Vaako's braids, bringing them up to his face to inhale the scent of his lover. Vaako was half-listening to the mercenaries frantically setting up a perimeter and half-focused on Riddick's hand on the back of his neck. Suddenly, he sat up, attention pulled to the ship.

_What's up, beautiful?_

_Prisoner … she's _—

Before Vaako could finish his sending, a woman sprinted down the ramp of the vessel and broke for the open plain. She was headed directly for them. Vaako frowned and Riddick put a restraining hand on his arm.

_Wait, Vaako._

Vaako growled but did not move - he could sense well enough what was about to happen. The gunshot that echoed across the sand made him clench his jaw. He and Riddick watched as the wild-eyed woman slammed into the ground practically in front of them. Her eyes widened as they focused on the two concealed men.

_Don't think I like this asshole much._

_There was a question about that? _Vaako replied. He looked at the woman who was bleeding out into the sand. He turned his head ever so slightly toward Riddick.

_Go ahead, beautiful. Don't take too long._

Vaako sent his mind into the woman's – her thoughts were a chaotic whirlpool but floating on the top was a steady pleading, _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die … _

Vaako regarded her impassively.

_He won't be far behind you, _Vaako sent, knowing she couldn't hear him. He looked at the sky for a moment, then severed her mind from her body. Vaako felt a light curl of gratitude before silence descended and her breath escaped in a sharp exhale. Riddick's breath ghosted across his ear and his eyes closed when Riddick nipped his earlobe.

_Does nothing dampen your libido, Riddick?_

Riddick's hand snaked around Vaako's waist and palmed his very hard erection. Vaako bucked up against his lover's hand involuntarily. Riddick smirked.

_Don't seem like you mind, beautiful. _Riddick licked Vaako's ear. _Told you I was gonna pay you back._

Vaako glared at Riddick. _Now?_

Both men were distracted by a strange noise that came across the space. Riddick smiled looking at the large, bulbous scanner.

_Should we be flattered, Riddick?_

_Breakin' out all the toys, ain't they?_

Vaako snorted. Then he stiffened and a voice carried across the sand to them.

"Riddick!" A tall man with shaggy dark locks and a distinct accent bellowed at them. "This is Santana … shot caller for this crew right here! I am the guy who knows all! Sees all! Beats all!"

Riddick chuckled low in his throat as Vaako shook in silent laughter against him.

_I'd forgotten how amusing these idiots could be, Riddick._

_Don't look like his crew think much of the grandstandin'._

_Of course not … they know it will get them killed. _

"I've come all this way to collect your head in a box — _right here!_" Santana shook the suspension box he intended to store Riddick's skull in. "Go easy and I might let you share it with that pretty boy fuck of yours!"

Vaako rolled his eyes. _Asshole._

_We'll teach him manners, beautiful. Let 'em underestimate you … my beautiful animal. _Riddick nipped at Vaako's ear again. He chuckled when Vaako swatted irritatedly at him, leaning forward to hear the rest of Santana's speech.

"Have yourself a fine afternoon, Richard B. Riddick — I suspect that it will be one of your very last." Santana turned to walk away and then turned back. "Kiss the fucktoy for me, eh?"

Riddick's arm tightened around Vaako's torso to keep his lover from breaking cover. _Easy, beautiful. _

Vaako's thoughts were verbose. Riddick grinned. His lover in a temper was a sight to behold. They made their way back to their 'lair' and gave the dog a fairly meaty haunch to gnaw on. As Vaako turned, Riddick pinned him to the wall of the cave, teeth against his neck.

_Riddick …_

_Gotta pay ya back, remember? _

_Riddick, the other ship … _

_So keep an ear out … I'm busy._

Vaako groaned and tried to keep one part of his mind focused on the incoming vessel. He jerked suddenly and pulled out of the link. Riddick's growl reached him through a haze of pain.

"Vaako?"

"… new ship … neural disrupts … all of them …" Vaako gasped.

He'd reached out to sort through the thoughts of the new crew and had been immediately enveloped in a savage white noise that shredded his concentration and sent waves of pain pulsing through his head. Riddick held Vaako against him and rubbed his neck firmly.

"Guess we're gonna have to take _them _seriously," Riddick muttered. Vaako could not help but agree.


	8. Assessed

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time between updates ... this chapter fought me. It also got a little sexier than I meant for it to - darn Furyans.

* * *

Vaako struggled to keep his mind focused in two places at once. Riddick's retaliation, while enjoyable, was also nothing short of torture. His lover's teeth worked their way down his torso, leaving dark, bruising bite marks in their wake. Vaako shuddered as Riddick marked him – it was something that never failed to leave him wanting more. The telepath groaned deeply when Riddick started working his belt loose.

_Damn it, Riddick … don't …_

_Don't lose focus, beautiful … let me hear what Santana's crew is up to,_ Riddick rumbled in Vaako's mind.

Vaako gave an undignified gasp and grasped at the rock wall behind him as his mate freed his cock which was already very focused on one thing and it _wasn't_ mercenaries. Reaching out with his mind, Vaako slid across the white noise of the team wearing the disrupts and eventually found the loud and obnoxious noise that was Santana's mind. He debated, but decided to use the crew second for a different vantage point.

Diaz' mind was darker than Santana's. He was a cold-blooded killer but there was something devious about him. Vaako recognized the type easily – it was a carbon copy of his own nature. Diaz would watch and take note of everything going on around him before he struck. He followed Santana's orders only because it currently fit his plan to do so. Vaako had little doubt that Diaz would take Santana out once the man ceased to be of use. However, Diaz was skilled but he lacked the honed edge of either Vaako or Riddick. He was the sort that would kill for his own amusement – neither the Furyan nor his mate bothered. It was a waste of energy.

_Don't need their psych profiles, beautiful – just what they're thinkin' and saying, _Riddick sent, amused. His mate had a tendency to analyze the minds he entered. Occupational hazard of being a telepath. Vaako frowned but accessed Diaz' mind. Through the merc, he and Riddick were able to 'hear' what Santana was saying. Vaako listened but it was hard when his lover was intent on taking him apart at the same time.

"Shit, here comes the neighborhood," Santana groused. Clicking on the comm panel, he hailed the ship. "Unidentified vessel, this is the Santana out of Ursa 5. Be advised that we are on the ground now and have responded to the emergency signal. No distress to be found … no need to land. I repeat, there is no reason for you to land at this location, at this time. Do you copy? No reason for you to land at this location."

Riddick chuckled as the other merc ship continued to land and Santana yelled, "What the fuck did I just say?"

* * *

Vaako growled … Riddick's chuckle had come while Vaako's cock was encased in the warm heat of his mouth. The telepath was rapidly losing the ability to keep his thoughts coherent.

_Focus, beautiful … _

_Riddick … I can't … gods … let me come … _

_Nope … not yet … let me hear the other team … let me see 'em …_

Vaako's eyes rolled back into his head as he fought his release in order to obey Riddick. He had a fleeting thought to be more careful when he teased his lover next time. Forcing himself to push his physical reaction aside, Vaako connected with Santana again and listened to the conversation between the captains.

* * *

An older man with dark hair salted with gray walked down the ramp of a well-armed ship. He wore black leathers as did the rest of his crew who followed. He smiled and Vaako felt a sense of familiarity in that look … he'd seen it somewhere before.

"It was a long haul, we're gonna take on some water … wouldn't mind a little true gravity time either."

Santana sneered. "Like I said, I got this."

The man regarded Santana with faint amusement. "You know who that was … on the emergency beacon?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't," Santana replied.

"And the concept of backup still has no appeal to you?"

* * *

Vaako could already tell the second crew was going to be the ones to reckon with — obviously they knew Vaako was a telepath, but they also knew and understood that Riddick was not to be trifled with. He grunted as Riddick turned him around to the wall and breached him with little warning.

_Riddick …_ Vaako sent, his thoughts going hazy as his lover began a slow and steady pace. Already on the edge of climax, all Vaako wanted to do was sink into the seductive rhythm of their bodies moving together and mercenaries be damned.

_Not. Yet._ Riddick said, stopping his movements.

Vaako would deny the whimper that left his lips. Riddick's breath was hot against his ear.

"With me, beautiful?"

"Always," Vaako ground out. "Riddick _… please_ …"

Riddick loved the broken sound of Vaako's voice. His mate was going into a mental state where he'd chase his orgasm any way he could – doing whatever Riddick asked if he could only climax. It had taken them a while to reach this point early in their relationship – giving over control and letting someone else call the shots wasn't in either of their natures. Vaako's past made him even less open to the idea, but eventually he'd realized that, yes, Riddick dominated in those instances but he never took it to the point of humiliation. And the end result was more than worth the agony of being held at bay.

"Just a little longer, beautiful. Stay with me …?"

Vaako couldn't form words at the moment, so he just nodded. Another groan escaped him when Riddick murmured, "Good boy."

Vaako's mind opened to the mercs again and Riddick began to hear conversation. He smiled as he kissed the back of his mate's neck. Vaako was better than any electronic bug in the universe – not only could Riddick hear conversations through the telepath's mind, he could pick up emotions and all the nuances of human communication. As a bonus, Riddick could enjoy Vaako in bed after the surveillance was done.

* * *

"My bestest here can ball with anyone … no disrespect to your crew. They look strong too in those matchy matchy outfits," Santana said mockingly.

The 2nd crew boss nodded. "Well, it's not my intention to jump another man's claim. If you don't mind, we'll just pull up a chair and spectate a while."

Vaako felt Santana's sudden territorial surge.

"What if I do mind?"

The crew boss smiled coldly. "Well, this is a co-op station, Santana … it's open to all mercs. By the way, my name is —"

"Too late," Santana interrupted. "That's your name — too late. And I don't need you stepping all over my dick here my friend."

"Tell you what — I won't lift a finger to help until you ask me for it, how's that?"

The 2nd crew boss and his team walked into the station followed by Santana.

Vaako fed the images of the second team's reconnaissance — it was much more sophisticated than Santana's. A 3d topographic map was laid out on one of the tables and the other team studied it. Santana watched, amused and a little worried.

"I scoped this out earlier. It's a cave system five klicks out … might be worth a look."

* * *

_Guess he's the one with all the brains, Vaako._

Sweat poured down Vaako's body as he bore the brunt of Riddick's thrusts. He had no idea how his mate was keeping himself under enough control to make sense of the data — Vaako's grip on his concentration was tenuous at best right now. Suddenly, however, he was tensing and reaching back to slow Riddick's assault of his body.

_Wait, Riddick … something odd …_

Riddick stopped moving, his forehead pressed between Vaako's shoulder blades as he took deep breaths to slow his heart rate and let him focus on what Vaako was sending.

* * *

"Hey, 'Too Late'," Santana called. "You need to pull a node from your ship and store it right here next to mine. Ok?"

Vaako let Riddick 'see' the storage locker that Santana held open with a softly glowing power node tucked inside. Riddick's gravelly chuckle made him shiver and wish to hell they hadn't needed the merc ships to get off world.

"Oh really," the other team leader said. "And why is that?"

"Riddick triggered the beacon to get off-world, right?" Santana turned with a smug look. "Basically … he was calling a taxi. And a ship would make a sweet trap, right? Confined space … metal walls … jail cell … is cool, huh?"

The female merc gave Santana a blank look and turned to her boss.

"Is it true that half the people you meet are below average intelligence?"

Vaako couldn't stifle the snort of laughter over that comment and Riddick laughed again.

_Feisty,_ Riddick sent. His predator smile emerged when he felt the sudden flare of jealousy from Vaako.

Santana's response was irritated. "Gotta make sure the ships stay grounded when he comes for them. Come on!"

The other merc boss seemed to consider Santana's suggestion. He looked over at the woman. "Dahl … pull a node from the ship."

She regarded him curiously, but went to do as ordered. Though Santana's eyes, they watched Dahl bring the node to the locker. The hapless merc moved into her space and very nearly got himself ended for his trouble. Another chuckle from Riddick against Vaako's cooling skin. Vaako frowned and watched as Santana pulled a key from around his neck and inserted it into the explosive lock he'd just fastened on the doors. The other merc leader muttered, "Any time now, Riddick."

* * *

Vaako grinned.

_Apparently Santana's not completely moronic,_ Vaako sent.

Vaako wished he could feel Dahl's mind … women were far more complex than men in their thoughts and emotions. He thought about Carolyn Fry and smiled. His smile faded when Riddick thrust up into his body … reminding him of where he was.

_Don't get too distracted, beautiful … or maybe you don't want me to finish?_

_Fucker,_ Vaako snarled mentally.

_Yep … and you're first on my list, Vaako._

_I'd better be the __only__ name on your list, Riddick,_ Vaako sent warningly.

Riddick's chuckle reverberated through Vaako's mind and body. He lost whatever hold he had on his control and pushed back against his mate trying to entice him to move. It worked. Riddick slammed into Vaako with abandon … it was one of many things he enjoyed about his mate's body - he didn't have to hold back. Vaako could take whatever punishment Riddick meted out and more often than not, he would demand _more_ or _harder_. Riddick bit hard on the muscle running along Vaako's shoulder. His mate gave a low snarl in response which finally threw Riddick over the edge. He gave one last thrust, burying himself to the hilt in his lover and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Vaako moaned and the sound spiraled out as Riddick pressed his mate against the rock, pinning him against the uneven surface and whispered, "Let me hear you, Vaako … come for me, beautiful."

* * *

One of Santana's men frowned and glanced out into the empty savannah. He thought he'd heard something … an echoing howl. He shrugged to himself and continued his patrol. It was probably just whatever passed for life on this godforsaken ball of dirt.


End file.
